


Fuck Ups

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We might make mistakes and fuck up, but that's okay. Because we are a couple of fuckups who have each other."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>SolKat fluff for an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Ups

It was traditional when matesprits first got together on Alternia for there to be some sort of ritual. This was often a very serious occasion. Karkat had _everything_ laid on in his head. A perfect plan. He had read all the books he could get into his claws on the subject. He had poured over the volumes into the wee hours of the day. Those nights he would awake long after dark had fallen,sleepy-eyed and dull.

It was such an important aspect of a new red relationship. If he made a mistake, if could spell the end for his short lived romance. When he though about it,his breathing became difficult. He would grab at his throat, willing himself to inhale. After all this time of harboring a red crush on Sollux Captor ,it could all end because of a simple _date_.

Terezi had told in in her mind numbing typing quirk to not mess up,lest the yellow blooded troll of his dreams take a hike to better pastures. Distinctly Tyrian pastures. His nails dug into his palms as he went over the details in in hive. He had cleaned up his already neat hive. His lusus was shooed into the other room. Everything was perfect. He hoped.

He took another glance at himself in a passing mirror. Karkat had _tried_ to get his hair to sit down. But that was a loosing battle. A loose-fitting sweater vest hung off of him,the grey popping against the black bow tie at his neck. Kanaya had insisted he would wear this. And there was no denying her!

A screeching bell interrupted his thoughts. Oh! Sollux must have arrived. Karkat nearly flied down the stair to answer the door. Halfway down he tripped and came careening down the bottom with a considerable more pained backside than before.

Karkat opened the door ,adjusting the bow tie squeezing at his neck. "Hey KK, what'th with the get up? Thomthing important happening?" Sollux was smirking from about two feet above Karkat, his hands in his pockets. He takes in for a moment that the yellow blood was wear his usual slouchy outfit. And damn did it look more comfortable than how Karkat felt. 

"Oh. I don't know. How about the first get together to commence this joke of a matespritship?,"Karkat huffed, trying to sound like his usual feisty self. Buy his voice came out with a little squeak at the end. Fuck. Fuck. He just knew that Sollux was going to make some sort of snide remark. But it never came.  
Sollux walked in,brushing past Karkat. The mutant-blood's heart lurched. Anxiety sent tremors down his frame as he cursed himself for wearing this stupid outfit. For letting those offensive words leave his mouth. "The clothes...were ..erm....Kanaya's idea. Obviously. You know I wouldn't be caught decomposing six feet under in this."

The yellow-blood looked at Karkat over his shoulder, a thin smile pulling at his feature. "So eathy talked into wearing thupid clothes,are we? He groaned, grabbing Sollux by the arm. "Fuck you dude." The taller troll shook him off,but does not retort. Instead ,looking somewhat like a lopsided scarecrow,he rounded to the steps. "What'th on our agenda then, KK?"

Karkat waved a hand dismissively,stepping over to stand with Sollux. "I thought we'd watch some of my films. So I can present the highest of all troll entertainment to you." From the distance between then ,Karkat could smell the slightly sweet scent of Sollux's skin. His legs began to shake distinctively. Fuck. Could he not keep it together without falling apart from anxiety? Fuck. This was already a testy night

They were curled in front of the TV in no time. Karkat on one end of the couch and Sollux on the other. The space between them stretched cold and vast,like a tundra expanse between civilization. Karkat could feel the cold ,chilling him to his bone marrow. Out of the corner of his eye,still facing the movie, he watched Sollux. The taller troll was slumped over the opposite armrest, long limbs folded. 

Karkat's shoulders sagged. It was so much easier when they just friends. The awkwardness was something that he did not expect when he had typed out those blaring grey words. A sigh escaped from Karkat's lips. "KK?" He looked up, meeting the dual colored gaze of his newly found matesprit. Sollux scooted closer to him worry knitting his brows together," Ith...Ist thith okay?" 

There was a pause. Karkat froze,studying Sollux with hesitant eyes. Did he mean to ask if their relationship was okay? Of course he did. They were so awkward how could he not question it. "I don't really have a fucking clue. I've been rolling it around in my thinkpan all night and day." The taller troll is silent as a battle goes on in Karkat. "I mean,"he continued," If you aren't up for red relations we ca-"

He was driven to silence by a mouth meeting his. The chaste lips pressed gently on his,as if any roughness or bite would send the mutant-blood into hysterics. It took a moment ,but Karkat relaxes,melting to the kiss. He vaguely felt a long fingered hand grasp his own. They parted, cold no longer lingering between them.  
"KK,"Sollux breathed, cheeks tinged yellow with a sudden blush,"I pity you. I really do. Don't doubt that." Karkat was taken aback for a moment, by the gentle tone of his matesprit's voice. It was strange to hear coming out of the usually smug troll's mouth. Before he can get his wits about him,his hand is out. Reaching in the shortened space between them, Karkat Vantas took Sollux's chin in his hand and filled the cold tundra with desperate kisses. 

With a laugh punctured by snorts, Sollux's pushes him away. "Thtop it athhole! That tickles." A grin finally lit up his face. Bright and vibrant, it made Karkat's heart jump into his throat. He liked that smile. He liked it a lot. and he'd give anything to see it everyday for the rest of his life.

"We might make mistakes and fuck up, but that's okay. Because we are a couple of fuckups who have each other." Sollux nodded, leaning into Karkat. They went silent, attention back to the movie.


End file.
